Found and Fallen
by melpi
Summary: What do you think would have happened if Amanda never killed Adam in the bathroom? What if he was found by someone, a fellow victim of one of Jigsaw's sick life lessons?  Rated T for language and violence.
1. No Hope

**A.N:**** Sorry this is such a short chapter. But this was all I could put into it at the moment, the others will be longer I swear. Another thing, when I look for Saw fan-fiction about Adam, why is it all AxL slash? (Sorry, I'm not a fan of it.:C) So I'm here to put in some more Adam x OC. But it isn't all fluff sorry to say, I might write a fluff fic in-between this one though. **

_-No Hope-_

To Adam, it felt like weeks, maybe months, that he'd been chained up in that bathroom. He had tried everything to escape, the dead man, or so he thought, had said the key was in the bathtub, before he trapped him in this godforsaken shit whole to rot. He saw the glow but there was no way he could have fit his hand down the tube to reach it.

"I'm fucking screwed" He thought to himself.

Adam had tried pulling, yanking and even cutting the chain again if it meant it would somehow give and brake, but nothing worked, the chains were indestructible. Screaming and yelling for help got him nowhere; all it did was damage his vocal chords to the point where he couldn't even muster up a whisper. Soon, he feared that the solitude would somehow psychologically damage him in some way; he was desperate to get out… Not to mention Zap's dead body was starting to smell, but that was the least of his worries.

He was exhausted, he had no food or drink in god knows how long, and his body was soon beginning to feel the effect. His legs could no longer support the weight of his body, his hands constantly trembled and their movements were unresponsive, even breathing was a constant effort. Finally now he knew he was dead, all that was left for him to do was wait until the time comes.

With that, Adam soon passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Unbelievable

_-Unbelievable-_

Adam Stirred, after nearly three days of lying unconscious he was coming too. As he shifted his weight, he didn't feel the cold hard floor of that godforsaken bathroom like he had done before; he could no longer feel the restricting grip and weight on his ankle, yet he felt a slightly soft familiar weight on top of his body. Adams eyes snapped open and for a split second he felt his heart stop when what he expected to see wasn't there, that dark, damp, disgusting bathroom was gone. He wasn't lying on the dirty floor surrounded by rubble and broken glass; it had been replaced by a bed. It couldn't be a hospital bed; there were no machinery, tubes, curtains or that dodgy smell of disinfectant and he definitely wasn't in his shit-hole apartment. It was tidy and clean, the walls were painted warm colours, like creams and browns, and there was a bedside table, with a matching chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a small lamp on the bedside table which gave the room a soft orange glow. It was a cozy little bedroom.

"_The hell..?"_ Adam thought as he looked around. He was convinced that he was going to die in that shit-hole. _"I must be dead; there is no way in hell…"_ He looked around, he saw a small sofa at the end of the room with a scrunched up blanket with a book lying on the floor beside it. He wasn't alone?

Confused, he looked down and saw that his gunshot wound had been patched up with a large square cotton pad, who ever put him here wanted him to heal. He tried to sit up but it was unbelievable how weak he was, trying to push the duvet off of him felt like pushing off a ton weigh, everything hurt and was stiff, his whole body felt like lead. Trying to come to terms with what was going on he forced his mind back to the last thing he could remember, all he could think of was feeling so exhausted, lying down and then nothing. Maybe he was dreaming, dreaming of being rescued when actually he was still lying there in that bathroom. His tomb.

Suddenly panic rushed through his body when he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door at his left, this felt too real to be a dream. Not knowing what to do, Adam closed his eyes pretending to be unconscious once again. He heard the door knob turn and the door open, and someone walk in. The person placed something on the bedside table next to him and walked to the other side of the room, opening his eyes just slightly he could just see this person beneath his eyelids. It was a young girl, he guessed around her early twenties, twenty-one maybe twenty-two. She had wavy shoulder length light brown hair, petite; she wore baggy blue jeans and a thin gray long sleeve shirt which clung to her figure, she was picking up and folding the blanket and tidying up the sofa.

Adam mustered up as much strength as he could; he sat up and began to confront this girl.  
>"Okay, who are you and how did I fuck did I get here?" His voice had a slight tone of anger to it. He was getting tired of waking up in unfamiliar places. <p>

The girl froze, dropping the book she held in her hands, turning around she looked at him. Adams eyes widened as he saw the cuts and disfigured scars on her cheeks; although they looked painful she was still quite pretty. _"Maybe she was involved in one of the jigsaw killer's traps…"_

She still did not speak.  
>"Do I need to repeat myself?" Adams voice sounded dry and raspy, his vocal chords must still be strained from the bathroom.<p>

"I- I-…" she stuttered, this girl was obviously just as panicked as he was. "I f-found you, in that bathroom" Her voice was shaking and British? "I thought y-you were dead, until I found a pulse, I figured any longer in there and you would have been"

"_This was the person who rescued me? How in god's name did she haul my ass here? I must be like what…154Lbs? She's so tiny"_ Adam was stunned, confused, this has by far been the weirdest week of his life. "Well, how the hell did you find me?" He continued questioning the girl. "I mean how do I know that you weren't the one who locked me in there in the first place? The key was gone, those chains were indestructible!" Adam stopped, it hurt it throat too much to continue on.

On that last word, the girl looked at him and left the room closing the door behind her.  
>"Oh for the love of…" Adam allowed his back to fall back onto the wall behind him. "Great…" He ran his hand through it hair frustrated. "must another one of the up-tight chicks who I've probably managed to offend." Adam thoughts were once again interrupted by the footsteps of the girl coming back to the room. She opened the door which revealed her holding a glass of water; walking up to him she held it out. "Here" She said "It'll help your throat"<p>

He eyed her suspiciously, "How do I know it's not drugged…?" Still uncertain about the scarred girl he didn't want to fall into anymore trouble with this Jigsaw shit.

The girls face softened "You don't, you'll just have to trust me." Putting the glass forward "Please, you're already dehydrated as it is."

Reluctantly, Adam came to the conclusion that she didn't pose as any real threat and took the glass from her, when he began to drink he didn't realize how thirsty he actually was and downed the water in the surprisingly large gulps. As soon as he removed the glass from his lips he froze, waiting for any possible side effects of what he had just ingested. Watching him the girl chuckled. _"Shit! She __**did **__drug it!"  
><em>She sat up and looked at him "I didn't drug it, I promise" she said taking the glass and placing it on the bedside table as she got up.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Anna."


	3. The Trap

**A.N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short again, I didn't have much time to write it and I wanted chapter 3 to be up before the weekend. Also just so you know this is now in Anna's P.O.V.**

_-The Trap-_

It was dark; all Anna could feel was searing pain in her wrists and face. She tried to reach to touch her aching cheeks but her wrists were bound by chains tugging and pulling at the flesh on her arms. Yelping in pain, she tried to struggle free but as she moved her head she could feel bolts pierced through her cheeks, connected together by a padlock at the back of her neck. Terrified, all Anna could do was muffling out a scream whilst she struggled though the pain.

Suddenly a T.V buzzed into life in the corner of the room slightly illuminating the darkened walls, the image on the screen was slightly distorted but was still distinguishable. What Anna saw was an odd yet sinister looking clown like ventriloquist puppet, slowly it turned to look at her, she felt vulnerable and helpless as she stared into its lifeless black and red eyes. As its gaze was lock on her from the television set it began to speak, panicking and breathing heavily all Anna could do was watch and wait for what god awful things lay ahead of her.

"Hello Anna, you don't know me but I know you. I want to play a game. The device on attached to your jaw and wrists are explosives, which are connected to a timer. If you have not freed yourself once your time is up, they will detonate. The key to your release is right in front of you; all you have to do it reach out and grab it.

Live or die Anna, you decide."

Instantly, the T.V switched itself off and a bright red timer appeared on the wall to the right of her, this man wastes no time. Almost paralyzed with fear and panic Anna looked to the timer as it read

"2:00"

And began to count down the seconds she had left. _"W-what! W-what the hell is going on! What kind of sick fuck would do this to someone!"_ Her mind screamed. As her mind ran through panicked thoughts she was starting to run out of time.

"1:45"

Anna looked around, that thing said the key was right in front of her, as she looked her eyes struggled to adjust to the lack of lighting in the room. Then she saw it, the key, hanging from what looked like a small chain, it was roughly around 8ft away from her. Foolishly she thrashed out towards the key screaming for freedom but the chains pulling against her yanked at the metal embedded in her flesh, Anna fell back letting out a blood curling cry of pain as the blood rushed from her wounds. She looked back to the timer.

"1:30"

"_Shit! I'm running out of time!" _Steadily, trying not to rip her own flesh she pulled against the chains determined to live through this. She felt as if the timer was counting down faster and faster as the bright red numbers clicked past on the screen. Blood was now streaming down her face and arms, beginning to feel woozy the struggle against the chains intensified. Only 4ft away from the key she suddenly slid back, loosing strength she was struggling to think. _"C'mon Anna…Just a little farther…" _

"1:00"

A whole minute had passed, but she was now inches away from the key, one by one the chains began to jam, Anna was now pulling against her own flesh to grab the key, crying out in pain as the metal slowly tugged and ripped through her skin. Finally she grabbed the key and yanked it off its chain as her own retraced back flinging her back the 8ft, with hands violently shaking she struggled to get a grip on the padlock, the blood on her fingers kept causing it to slide out of her hands. After numerous attempts she managed to grip the padlock and shove the key in, unlocking it and throwing it aside she began the task of removing the metal which had been pierced and embedded in her skin.

"0:30"

Reluctantly pulling out wired of metal as it scraped against the flesh beneath she cried, blood covering her arms and face she was fighting against the seconds she had left.

"0:10"

She saw the time and panicked, the devices attached to her jaw were stuck, seeing no latch or key to remove them she ripped through her own skin pulling them out and throwing them to the floor she was free. As the timer hit "0:00" Anna collapsed to the floor and sobbed helplessly, her face and arms were stinging, burning all sensations of pain she was experiencing, the skin on her arms were split, the deep wounds were throbbing violently. Suddenly the door from the darkness swung open allowing a distant light to pour in, and then from the light the sinister looking doll wheeled itself in on a small red tricycle. Its cold lifeless stare was once again locked on her.

"Congratulations Anna, you are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore."


	4. Finding the Fallen

**A.N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I had been ill with a sickness bug and I couldn't leave my bedroom. (Computer is in my parent's room) Also again I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter but I promise there will be more speaking and will return back to Adam's P.O.V. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy readings!**

_-Finding the Fallen-_

Anna had managed to control the worst of her sobs into little hicks of tears, she had to get out of there alive, she refused to sit in that disgusting room and bleed to death, still a little woozy from the blood she had, she got to her feet and headed out of the door following the path that the sinister look doll had led before her. There were dim lights that flickered over head as she treaded through the damp hallways of the godforsaken building that held her, she tried every door she passed but to no prevail, they were all locked or either just led to more empty rooms. As she continued down the hall way she came across a very different looking door, it was large as it touched the floor and the ceiling of the building, almost like it would lead out of a warehouse, "_perhaps this was the exit_…" She placed both hands on the end of the large door and pushed it, it was heavier than it looked and the wounds on her wrists it didn't make it any easier for her. She had managed to slide the door open despite the pain in her arms. To Anna's disappointment it was not the exit, but another room, but this was larger than any of the others she had seen. She tried to adjust her eyes to the dark, almost gagging at the waft of what smelt like rotting flesh that filled the air around her, unsure about going in any further she hesitated but stepped in nonetheless. Going to the side of the room she looked around for a light switch. "Ahah!" she had found something promising, she flicked the switch and as she did panel lights began to appear beaming on one after the other nearly blinding Anna as the room was illuminated.

The lights had revealed a ghastly bathroom, lying under layers of grime and dirt, it looked prehistoric. Taking a few more steps in Anna couldn't believe what she saw next, to figures, she assumed both were male, one was lying on the floor his face crusted over with blood and his body was lifeless, Anna knew this man had been long dead, looking at the second figure, it was a young man, he was in a sitting position with his head slumped forward, he had short brown hair, his white shirt was smeared with blood and his jeans were covered in dust and grime, but she couldn't tell if he was dead or not. Hesitantly she walked over to him and placed her hand just beneath his nose as she did she felt a very small amount of air brush against her hand, he was alive. She felt a ping of sympathy for this man, it was cold, disgusting and smelt terrible in this room, she couldn't really tell how long he'd been in here but any time spent in this room must be hell. Trying to help him up she felt a tug on his leg, looking down she saw that he was shackled to a large pipe "Shit!" Cursing, she had to figure out a way to free him; shaking the man she tried to wake him. "Hey, hey wake up, please" She said in a coarse whisper. As she spoke he stirred slightly mumbling something, his head was rolling around on his shoulders. Gazing at him she placed her head closer to his trying to listen more attentively to what he was saying.

"_K-key..." _His head swung slightly, almost like a rag doll. _"The…bath tub…bath…" _He slumped over back to the position he was in, his falling to a state unconsciousness once more.

"_A key of course!" _Anna thought to herself, remembering the key she had to reach to release herself earlier. Getting up she rushed over to the tub, she still had blood dripping slightly from her face which she whipped it away with her sleeve. As she searched she couldn't see anything remotely like a key, feeling despair in the pit of her stomach she feared she might have to leave him behind. Until suddenly something caught her eye, it was in the plughole, there was a slight light blue glow just at the bottom as she peered in. "Maybe that could be…" She wondered, Anna looked at her hand and compared it to the size of the plughole, all her life she had cursed her petite hands but right now she was thanking them more than anything, folding her hand she began to slide it down the hole, although it was a tight fit and the sides of the tube pulled and rubbed against the cuts on her wrists it wasn't overly difficult. Suddenly she felt something, almost like a tiny chain or a loop of something, hooking it around one of her fingers she pulled her hand back up through the tube, and before her eyes a little key attached to a tiny blue keychain-flashlight lay in her hands. "Yes!" She exclaimed, as a small surge of joy pulsed through her, rushing back to the unconscious man she took hold of the padlock attached to the shackle binding his foot and placed the key into the lock, a perfect fit, unlocking it and removing the shackling it revealed a large amount of bruising and friction wounds, she frowned thinking of how painful it must have been to have that constant pain. Anna grabbed his arm and put him around her shoulders, she couldn't tell if he was heavy or if she was just tired, but regardless she heaved him up and made her way to the door.

Coming towards the end of the corridor this man was getting heavy on her shoulders, Anna was starting to have second thoughts about saving him, it would have just been easier to have gotten up and saved herself, but she shook these thoughts from her head. She was just put through the most painful experience of her life because she did not cherish life, _"I guess these life lessons really do work…" _Anna stared at the door in front of her; this door had to be it, readjusting the man on her shoulders she reached for the handle and pushed the door open, and the most beautiful feeling came over her, a cool breeze brushed through her hair and past her cheeks.

They were out.


	5. Adjusting

**A/N: Sorry for the complete lack of in-activity on my stories. I've just been having a hectic few months, gosh; things haven't really been going smoothly. But right now I'm going through a current state of insomnia so now I guess would be a good time to write the 5****th**** chapter. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story, just soon of seeing where it takes me. Anyway, I'll let you get on. Enjoy.**

_Adjusting_

It had taken Adam a good few hours to come to terms with his rescue. He was certain it was his fate to die in that godforsaken bathroom. He kept thinking he was either dead or dreaming, but everything definitely felt far too real, and if he was dead how come there weren't any pearly gates, angles or clouds? Well a more fitting image for him would be fire and brimstone with demons poking him with pitch forks. He wasn't really a man of religion so it would probably be stupid to assume that after death anyway. Adam had even questioned his sanity, maybe he had gone nuts, finally lost it and this room and the young girl were all figments of his deteriorating imagination.

The young girl he'd considered her being an angel of some sort, she was somewhat beautiful in an odd sort of way. The disfigured scars stretched across her cheeks didn't really make her look ugly, not in the slightest, he thought in a way they added character in weird kind of way.

_Anna._

The way she said her name, with a delicate British accent it had a sort of quirkiness to it.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Oh and by the way, my name is Anna." _

_Looking back at her all he managed to say "...Adam"_

_Smiling, Anna, got up and made her way to the small wooden dresser on the other side of the room, opened the top drawer and took out what looked to be a white T-shirt, a greyish blue over shirt and some blue jeans. _

'_My clothes...?' he thought to himself._

"_I took the liberty of washing them, they were filthy. I would lend you some others but my flatmate left and don't really have any clothes for men lying about." Anna giggled to herself slightly at the thought of wearing men's clothes. "Although I haven't been able to patch up the hole in your T-shirt, but this should cover it up until we can get you some more." She said as she fingered with the fabric of his over shirt._

_She placed the clothes on top of the dresser and turned to face him, offering up a small smile, despite the scabby cuts on her cheeks slightly limiting her facial movements. She walked towards Adam, picking up the empty glass she spoke again._

"_I will leave you to get some more rest, it's quite late" Anna turned to face the little clock on the bedside table which read '02:06AM' "I promise I will explain everything in the morning, but for now you should probably sleep." On that note she lightly grazed her fingers against her cheeks but smiling as she did so, and turned to leave._

It had been about two hours since she left.

Although she had advised Adam to sleep, despite how utterly exhausted he still felt he found it near impossible to lull himself into any form of sleep what so ever. Being left with nothing but his own thoughts he had somewhat come to terms with what had happened, or more or less what he think has happened.

So far, she has not made any indication that she would be any kind of threat or danger nor had she gone to any lengths to harm him. She had patched him up pretty good, even though his bullet wound still felt kind of sore, and his muscles were stiff, it didn't really bother him all too much. She'd offered him water, a bed, even washed his goddamn clothes!

Suddenly a chill of realization washed over him.

"_Wait...If my clothes are over there... Then what am I...?" _ Pulling his arm out from under the bed sheet he lifted it up to see himself. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw that his boxers remained with him. Well, at least she had a sense of decency to leave those on.

Looking over at the clock next to him, he wondered how long he had been left with his own thoughts.

'05:35AM'

Adam had no idea what time she would class as 'morning', normally he would end up waking up at around 01:00PM but he doubted she was much of a slob considering the tidiness of the room. So he figured that he should at least try to get a few hours of sleep before the sun rises.

Finally Adam had managed to lull himself into a somewhat deep but dreamless sleep.

Adam awoke to the noise of a door shutting, as his eyes fluttered open he saw the silhouette of the young girl.

"Oh, Adam, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said as she set a small box down onto the desk at the end of the bed.

Adam rubbed his eyes and groggily pushed himself up into a sitting position. He cricked his neck and stretched his arms. God, he'd forgotten what it felt like to actually be able to move.

"Don't worry about it." He said through a yawn, looking over to the clock.

'08:34AM'

Smiling, Anna opened the box pulling out what looked like some band aids, cotton pads and anti-bacterial ointment. Setting them all down methodically onto the bedside table she looked at Adam and then down to his shoulder.

"I don't mean to be a fuss but I need to clean your wound, I would have done it yesterday but I wasn't expecting you to wake up." She smiled rubbing her hands together, entwining her fingers.

Looking at her hands, he had noticed they were cut and bruised in a similar fashion to her cheeks. One conclusion that he had come to was that she was also a victim of the Jigsaw Killer, but she seemed far too timid and shy for him to have any sort of beef with her. Adam found this just plain weird. Why would he put someone through some fucked up game who obviously has some morals and cares about human life? If she didn't he wouldn't be here right now.

Snapping himself from his thoughts Adam looked down at the cotton pad on his shoulder.

"Oh uhh...Yeah sure, do whatever you need to do I guess." He felt kind of awkward about having someone worry over him. He'd been by himself for so long that he just got so used to relying on himself for whatever he needed.

Setting herself down next to him on the edge of the bed, she set to work. She started by carefully removing the medical tape from the edges of the cotton pad, as she removed the cotton pad she was careful not to aggravate the tender bruised skin around the wound. Adam looked down to see his skin had turned a deep purple colour, mixing with blues and hints of green.

"_Damn...Lawrence got me good." Adam thought._

Anna reached over for the anti-bacterial ointment and squeezed a little bit onto an already damp cotton pad. "Now, this might sting a little bit but it shouldn't be too bad." As Anna slowly wiped over the wound with the cotton bad, a sharp stinging sensation shot through his shoulder. Adam scrunched up his nose and hissed slightly at the pain.

"Sorry" she said removing the cotton pad.

Why was she apologising? He should be apologising to her, for some reason he began to feel like a burden to this girl. She was going out of her way to make sure that he was healing.

Putting the ointment away and grabbing a clean cotton pad, she gently placed it over his shoulder and secured it with some medical tape. "There, all done."

Adam looked at the girl and actually took in her appearance for the first time. She had large dark brown eyes, her lashes coated with a small amount of mascara, although beneath her eyes the skin looked dark, as if she hadn't been sleeping. Her light brown hair fell neatly around her heart shaped face in subtle waves and sat nicely on her shoulders. Her lips were full and pink, although they were nicked and cut, cuts which then followed up her cheeks. They were covered from the corners of her mouth to the top of her cheek bones in heavy scabs, some of which will definitely leave noticeable scars. Despite her injuries she was undoubtedly beautiful; it almost saddened Adam thinking that she will bear those scars forever.

"Thanks..." His words hung about the atmosphere, he didn't really know what to do except sit there in the bed awkwardly.

"So, I promised you an explanation last night." Anna said as she got up, putting all the medical equipment back into its box. She traced her hands along the nicks and cuts on her fingers and looked back at Adam with a sad expression on her face.

But before she could say anymore Adam found his voice. "You got involved with Jigsaw..." there was a slight bite to his words; just saying that name left a bitter taste on his tongue. "Yeah...Me too."

Anna nodded, sitting back down on the edge of the bed tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I was hooked up to explosives...My jaw and wrists" As she spoke her fingers traced the cuts on her face. "I passed, well, more so I survived. As I was finding my way out of the building, I opened the door to the bathroom you were shackled in - -"

"Why save me? Why not worry about getting your own ass out of there?" Adam had blurted out before she could finish, those questions had been circling his mind for the majority of the night, why did she seem so set on helping him? "Why not leave and pretend you didn't see anything?"

Anna didn't reply straight away, she looked at him furrowing her brow, as if she was choosing her words carefully, then she eventually lowered her head. "I couldn't, the thought of leaving someone to die, knowing I could have done something to prevent it, I wouldn't have been able to live with that kind of guilt. That bastard Jigsaw nearly took my life, I wasn't going to let him take another." Her hands clutched the edge of the blankets in a white knuckle grip, her eyebrows knitted together as a glazed look passed over her eyes.

"But...The key was gone. How the hell did you unlock the chains?" Adam said, trying to snap Anna out of wherever her mind had gotten lost in.

Blinking away the glazed look in her eyes, she looked back at him attempting a reassuring smile "Oh, well as I was trying to wake you up, you kept mumbling the words 'key' and 'bathtub' so putting two and two together I had assumed it went down the drain. I looked and I saw a little blue light, I assumed the light was a keychain. Luckily my hands were small enough to fit into the drain, it had hurt but I managed to reach it." Anna lifted her hand showing a fading blue-ish bruise circulating around her hand.

Adam didn't know what to say, he figured he should thank her, but he felt that wouldn't quite cover it. Inches from losing her own life, she had gone out of her way to save his. He still had a hard time convincing himself this is has actually happened. Soon an odd silence fell upon the two Jigsaw survivors.

Suddenly the small clock beside the bed bleeped to life as the numbers blinked to read '09:00 AM'.

But just at that moment Anna quickly got to her feet and hurried over to the dresser, picking up Adams clothes and pulling out a towel from one of the drawers. He'd almost forgotten that he had been lying in that bed for nearly three days, and god knows how long he was in that bathroom for, he then realised he was in dire need of a good long shower. He felt filthy and smelt appalling.

As if she had read his mind she said "Well, since you're awake, I'm guessing you'd probably like a shower." She placed his now clean clothes and the towel down on the end of the bed. "The bathroom is literally straight down the hall and it's the last door to your right" She told him smiling. "If you need any help with anything don't be afraid to ask me." On that note she gave him one last smile and left the bedroom.

Blinking, Adam gazed at the door for what felt like ten minutes after she had left. Lifting the covers from his body, he attempted to swing his legs over the side of the bed but he hadn't considered how stiff his limbs really were. It felt like every muscle in his body were knotted and tied in awkward places, but none the less he mustered up as much strength as he could and got to his feet. God he'd forgotten how nice carpeted floors felt against his toes, compared to the gritty, cold floor of that disgusting room.

Grabbing his clothes and wrapping the towel around his waist, he made his way over to the door, using the wall for support as his knees were still shaking under his weight. Opening the door it revealed a somewhat modern style decor; the walls were painted a soft magnolia and there was what looked like fashion photography hanging on the walls enclosed in silver frames along the hall way.

Slowly but surely he managed to make his way across the hall and reached the bathroom door, opened it and pulled on the light switch. As the light bounced off of the white tiles Adam had to squint his eyes to adjust to the light. It was unusual, even though he knew he was safe, the thought of bathrooms still made him feel slightly uncomfortable, the sink, bathtub, shower and toilet kept triggering unpleasant thoughts in his head.

Shaking off the feeling, he closed the door behind him, dropping the towel to the floor, removing his boxers and stepped into the glass cased shower. Switching on the water he felt a sudden wave of euphoria as the warm water ran over his body letting all the filth and grime of past events run down the drain. Standing amongst the steam, he vowed then and there to never again complain about having to take shower.

Letting out a sigh Adam, for the first time in a while smiled as the clean, warm water splashed against his face.


End file.
